Best Schoolies ever
by DatAussieGirl09
Summary: Shego gets caught up in the schoolies commotion and the person she finds there is a huge surprise but what happens between then is an even bigger one


**A/N: MUST READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT IF UR NOT AUSSIE!**

 **So here in Australia there's a thing called schoolies. Schoolies is a massive 1 week party at Gold Coast, Surfers Paradise. The party is for all the students that graduated high school. Teens rent out hotel rooms for the week and there are events that go on. Basically it's were graduates can go to get fucked up for suffering all the years of school. Police are involved to keep people safe. The best part about schoolies is the Red Frogs. They are an organisation that helps the party people. They hand out Allens Red Frogs, walk people to their rooms to ensure they are safe, make them pancakes in the morning, make sure you don't wreck ur hotel room, clean up after you and they are all 19-25 years old. Girl Red Frogs walk the party girls back and vice versa. So that's basically schoolies.**

 **(Shego Red Frog, Kim Graduate)**

 **I'm not sure if it should be a one-shot or have a few chapters tell me what u think**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible or anything that might be mentioned in this fic.**

 **Best schoolies ever**

 _'I can't believe I'm here, this is so stupid. I hate Drakken. He's such a dick head. HES the one who got me caught. I knew I should never have bought him with me. He should be here, but apparently he's too OLD! Well he is like 40 something at least. Why did I have to be 22? This is stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Shego was mad that she had to be a Red Frog for some stupid Australian tradition as her punishment. She really liked this country. All the sun and the beaches. All the hot bikini babes. Yeah Shego was in heaven. Only one problem... Drakken. He got her into this mess. How you ask?

 ***FLASHBACK***

(Back at Drakken's Lair)

"Come on Shego we have to go. We don't want to get there at night."

"Yeah, yeah Dr. D. I'm getting there... why do we have to go to Australia anyway?"

"It's the end of school for grade 12 in Australia. That means they are having a huge party at surfers Paradise. That means that most of the police will be there to look after the teenagers."

"So..."

"Sooo. We go and ruin their party."

"And what's that accomplish?"

"Can you not doubt all my plans?"

"Ya know I wouldn't need to if they were good ones!"

"Well this one is good"

"A-huh yeah. You keep telling yourself that Dr. D"

"I will and when this plan works we will own Australia then we will threaten to destroy, since it's part of the common wealth we will make the queen bow to us. And i will become the KING!"

"And how will you do that?"

"I'm glad you asked"

"Well I'm not"

"Shego" Drakken whined. "You never listen to my plans"

"Let me guess. You get me to steal a massive drill, drill through the tectonic plate and threaten to explode through the hole to create a rift through Australia?"

"Precisely!"

"Wow I'm impressed that might actually work. If it was someone else doing it. You not very intimidating Dr. D"

"YES I AM! Now get ready. We have a drill to steal.

"You mean I do"

"Just get ready"

(After the drill has been stolen on the way to Australia)

"Dr. D! THE BORDER PATROL FOUND US!"

"What?! Can you get us through?"

"Maybe, but it will be difficult"

"Just do it Shego!"

"My pleasure"

(Trying to get past)

"WERE GOING DOWN"

Shego turned around to see Drakken with a parachute jumping out the drop hatch. She started to get out of her seat, but it was too late the ship hit the water and started to sink. The thief waited for the whole inside to fill up with water and swam out the drop hatch. When she emerged from the water a rescue boat took her. She was thank full Australia didn't know who she was. Shego told the rescuers that she was a hostage and they said she was able to stay for a few weeks until they know what happened here. The thief said her name was Shego and she was taken to Surfers to find a place to stay

Since Shego was loaded she rented out an Ultimate Sub Penthouse at the Q1. It was on the 70th floor, and the room was huge and stocked with the best. It had 3 Bathrooms, Arcade Machine, Cable TV, Dishwasher, DVD Player, Full Kitchen, Hair Dryer, Iron and Board, Laundry Facilities Linen Provided, Mixed DVD'S, Ocean, Views Plasma TV, Spa, XBOX with games. It was amazing and looked very fancy. The second she walked in the room she forgot all about Drakken. It was one of the best penthouses she had ever been too.

 **(1 day later)**

Shego woke up to the sound of a knocking on the door. The thief got up and opened the door to revile 2 women and 1 man who looked her age. They were wearing black shirts with a red frog on it with white and red text saying Red Frogs. She looked at them in confusion until they asked if she was Shego.

"Um yeah..."

"We are a part of the Red Frogs. We are here to recruit people of the ages between 19-25 to help us with the schoolies event coming up in a week"

The women who spoke had the most annoying voice and she was _way_ too perky for Shego's liking. The thief really wished she would d=shut up. She already thought the conversations was going on too long

"Okay. So you would like me to help you?"

"Yes"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Well, you get to help save teens lives and-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, I have to help multiple kids?"

"Well, yeah"

Shego was getting fed up with this girl's voice and she wanted to throw plasma at the people who were at her door. She wanted to know if she had to do this and why they came to her.

"Is this compulsory?"

"For you yes"

"Why me?"

"We were not told the details but you must help with this event"

Shego was starting to get annoyed now and was clenching her fists. Her words were starting to have a more threatening tone.

"Can I just be assigned one group of students to look after then?"

"That can be arranged"

"OH THANK GOD"

"Alright we will contact you in the next few hours to inform you on who you will be looking after"

"Okay, bye" 

Shego closed the door and let out a sigh. She didn't want to do this but she wanted to keep a down low until she could get out of this country. The thief figured throwing plasma at them was not the best way to do it so she accepted. At least she only had to look after one group of teens. After they left she went to her room and flopped on her bed, turned the T.V on and put call of duty advanced warfare in and started and online game.

She played for a few hours until the hotel phone rang in her room. She picked it up and the receptionist told her the red frogs wanted to talk to her. Shego groaned and told the receptionist to send the line through.

"Hello again Shego. We some good news. You will be looking after a small group of students. There are three of them. They do not have an apartment but are staying at a residential house not too far from Main Beach."

"Okay. Can I have their names?"

"We have not been given that information yet but we will keep you updated"

"Okay bye"

With that Shego hung up the phone and went back to her game.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

With the time between talking to the Red Frogs and now, Shego was informed she didn't have to do anything unless she was called by the group of teens she was assigned to. All she had to do was provide walk home services unless the teens asked otherwise. She felt like a slave to these people but it was better than jail. With any luck the thief hoped she wouldn't get a call. Shego fell asleep after a few hours and had the craziest dream.

 _Shego found herself walking towards the middle of the whole party. She was told by a girl that they were at a cafe and her friend was in no condition to make her way home. Shego found the cafe and what she saw made her eyes go wide._

 _"SHEGOOOO!" a red head screamed in excitement and started to stumble her way over to the thief. Shego started to panic she wasn't sure what was going on, so she called the Red Frogs. She asked who it was she was meant to be a personal assistant for. Shego was shocked to say they least that she had been assigned to look after Kim Possible, The buffoon, and Miss Sass (Monique)._

 _Shego tried to walk away but Kim flopped on her back with her arms over Shego's shoulders. She felt extremely uncomfortable with having Kim like this, but she kinda liked it. Even though Kim was off her face. She had no idea what to do with Kim. Should she take her home like she was supposed to or would she run away?_

 _She mentally slapped herself in the face when she heard Monique yelling at her for trying to capture Kim, and Ron screaming like a little girl jumping up and down freaking out. Shego didn't know what to do. She lifted Kim's legs up and around her waist and started to run off with Kim into the crowd. When they came to a place that didn't have too many kids Shego sat Kim down on the gutter and looked at her with one eye brow raised._

 _"Shegoo, wh-what arrrreee yoooou doin h-here?" Kim was so off her face she couldn't talk properly but she looked so adorably cute to Shego._

 _"I'm your personal Red Frog princess"_

 _"Are y-you gonna take me ho-home and make me paaaancakes in the morning?"_

 _"Only if you want me too" Shego said with a small smile._

 _"Shego?"_

 _"Yes princess?"_

 _"I-I can't stand up, can yooou help me?"_

 _"Sure let's get you home"_

 _Shego helped Kim up but quickly found out Kim couldn't hold her own weight at all, so the thief picked the girl up and carried her bridal style to main beach. The whole way there she couldn't help but notice Kim looking at her and playing with a few strands of her hair. Shego didn't mind the attention until Kim leaned up and tucked her head into Shego's neck. The thief shuddered at the feeling and almost dropped Kim._

 _She didn't know what to do but she reached main beach and asked Kim were she was staying. The red head pulled her head from the warmth of Shego's neck and pointed at a mansion just above the beach. They look on Shego face was one of amazement and she started to make her way to the back door of the mansion._

 _Shego put the red head down and Kim started to look around her body for her keys. She was fumbling around her pants pocket but couldn't get the keys out. Shego was getting restless and wanted to hurry this situation up. The thief walked up in front of Kim and wrapped her hands around the red head and put her hands in Kim's back pockets. She found the keys right away and stepped back quickly. She saw that Kim was biting her bottom lip and she felt her knees going weak. She had to resist the urge to kiss her right then._

 _Shego unlocked the back door and picked Kim up again. They walked into the house and up the stairs. Kim pointed to her room and they went in. She placed Kim on the bed and she climbed straight under the covers. "Kim you can't sleep with your shoes on"_

 _"Hmmm, yessss I can"_

 _"Let me help you, it is kind of my job as your temporary personal Red Frog"_

 _"Do what you want Shego" Kim yawned and closed her eyes._

 _She went to the end of the bed and grabbed the red heads leg gently and pulled it out of the covers. She heard a protesting moan from Kim but continued her ministrations. She unlaced Kim's cons and slowly pulled them off. Once they were off she wondered if she should dress the teen hero in some more comfortable clothes but decided against it. If Kim woke up and had Different clothes on she would freak out._

 _The thief was surprised when Kim sat up and looked at her intensely, as if searching for something. Kim must have found what she was looking for because she leaned in and kissed Shego feather light on the lips. Shego's heart fluttered and she lost her breath when the kiss broke. It was only for a mere second but it had the ability to make Shego forget how to live. Everything stopped for a moment. She was bought back when she saw those olive eyes staring into hers._

 _Once again Shego didn't know what to do her eyes were wide, she feared she would ruin everything and she didn't want to do anything more since Kim was Drunk. After a moment Kim spoke softly. "Im sorry Shego, I don't know what came over me"_

 _"It's okay princess. I just wasn't expecting it"_

 _"Shego?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Will you stay with me tonight? Ron and Monique are staying out all night till the morning and I don't want to be alone"_

 _"I have nowhere to sleep though"_

 _"Yes you do," Kim pet the spot on her bed next to her indicating her intentions. "Right here, come on"_

 _"I don't know princess. You are really drunk right now"_

 _"It's okay, I'm okay. I'm sober enough to know what I'm asking. So please?" Kim's eye when wide and her bottom lip started to tremble. Kim was using the Puppy Dog Pout on her and Shego wanted it to stop._

 _"AHH okay, okay. I will stay with you just don't ever do that again"_

 _"Deal"_

 _Kim made room for Shego to climb into bed with her. Once Shego was in the bed she was stiff and didn't move. Kim took the opportunity to snuggle up to Shego and felt her tense then relax slightly. Kim let out a content sigh and drifted off into sleep. Shego lay there awake thinking about how strange this all is. She went over it from start to now in her head and thought it was completely bizarre. Kim shifted on her side and Shego put an arm around the younger girls body and smiled when the felt Kim getting closer. She shut her eyes and sleep took her as well._

 _Shego woke up late in the night or really early in the morning and noted the position she was in. Who would have thought Shego ended up spooning the younger girl. She panicked when the felt her thigh was in between Kim's and pressed up against her centre. Although it was covered she still felt the heat and her own body temperature was rising very fast. Her face went red and she was starting to sweat. Her breath was extremely fast on the younger girl's neck and made her shudder and squirm, grinding down on Shego's thigh a few times. Kim started to stir from her sleep. Shego's breathe quickened and her heart was racing._

 _"Shego are you okay?"_

 _"y-yeah... I'm okay princess I just didn't expect this"_

 _"And what's that"_

 _"This position is..." Shego trailed off when Kim moved her body to get more comfortable. Kim noticed Shego tense and decided to be a tease grinding down on her thigh again but this time more firmly. "Princess," Shego breathed out "Please stop"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I can't, we can't. Not like this" Shego said in a whisper. Kim stopped her motions and turned around to look at Shego. The thief had her eyes shut hard and she was biting her bottom lip. Kim thought she looked cute but felt bad for making her like this._

 _"I'm sorry Shego, I didn't mean it"_

 _"Its okay but no more of this okay I can't handle it"_

 _"Wait so you're staying?"_

 _"Did you want me to leave?"_

 _"NO! I mean, no I do not want you to leave"_

 _"Well then I won't. I still have to make you pancakes in the morning remember?"_

 _"Yeah I do."_

 _"Come on princess let's get some more sleep."_

 _"Goodnight Shego"_

 _"Goodnight princess"_

 **A/N: idk if I should continue or leave it like this. Please leave a review and tell me what you would like.**


End file.
